2 kluge Mädchen 4
Kapitel 4 (German) thumb Es sind schon 2 Tage vergangen wo Miriam und Lea nach Danville gezogen sind.Heute war ein Regnerische Tag und Miriam und Lea saßen in Miriams Zimmer und nutzten die Zeit um neue Baupläne zu zeichnen. Plötzlich klingelte es und Miriams und Leas Mutter öffnete die Tür."Oh hey Phineas Miriam und Lea sind in Miriams Zimmer und wer ist deine kleine Freundin?"fragte Miriams und Leas Mutter. "Das ist Isabella sie wohnt schreck gegenüber von hier"antwortete Phineas. "Hey"sagte Isabella. Phineas und Isabella gingen hoch und klopften an der Tür. Von drinnen kommt ein leises:Herrein"von Miriam. Phineas öffnete die Tür und sagte"Hey"und Isabella sagte es auch."Hey"sagten Miriam und Lea. "Was macht ihr gerade?"fragte Isabella."Wir Zeichnen Baupläne und Hören Musik."sagte Lea. "Fertig"sagte Miriam. "Was wollen wir machen?"fragte Isabella. "Wie wärs mit verstecken"sagte Lea. "Das Haus ist doch viel zu klein um Verstecken zu spielen"sagte Miriam,"Obwohl,das Haus ist ja nicht zu klein,wir sind einfach zu groß." Miriams und Leas Mutter kam rein:"Und was wollt ihr bei so einem Wetter machen?"fragte sie. "Wir wollen Verstecken Spielen"antwortete Isabella. "Ist das Haus nicht zu Klein um Verstäcken zu Spielen?"fragte ihre Mutter. "Nun das Problem ist nicht das das Haus zu klein ist,sondern das wir zu groß sind"sagte Phineas. "Aha naja viel Spaß"sagte ihre Mutter. "Wir sollten eine Schrumpfmaschiene bauen um uns zu Schrumpfen,dann können wir auch Spielen"Sagte Miriam. "Tolle Idee"sagte Lea. Nach einer Stunde waren sie fertig und Schrumpften sich.Bevor sie das taten sagte Phineas noch:"Los lass uns Schrumpfen" "Ich würde das noch nicht machen bevor Mom noch nichts bescheid weis"sagte Miriam,"Ich komme gleich wieder".Miriam ging runter und sah das Mrs FlynnFletsche da war:"Hey Mrs FlynnFletscher"sagte Miri. "Hey Miriam"begrüßte sie zurück. "Mom ich wollte nur sagen das ihr jetzt ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein müsst,weil wir jetzt Verstecken spielen,uund weil das Haus zu klein ist,haben wir eine Schrumpfmaschiene gebaut okay?"fragte Miriam. "Okay"sagte ihre Mutter,"Danke das du uns bescheid gesagt hast". "Bitte,ich hatte einfach kein gutes Gefühl wenn ich nicht bescheid sage"antwortete Miriam und ging wieder hoch. "Okay hab bescheid gesagt"sagte Miriam. "Okay"sagten Phineas und Isabella gleichzeitig.Dann Schrumpften sie sich:"Okay wer zählt zuerst?"fragte Lea. "Immer der,der Fragt"sagte Miriam. "Okay ich zähle"sagte Lea. Lea fing an zu zählen und Miriam verstäkte sich in der Küche,Phineas und Isabella verstäckten sich beide unterm Sofa.Lea kam die Treppe runter geklettert.Oben hatte sie schon alles durch gesucht.Sie guckte auf dem Wohnzimmertisch und sagte einmal kurz:"Hallo"und suchte weiter. "Wow,sie hat nicht gelogen als sie gesagt hat,das sie sich schrumpfen"sagte Linda erstaund. "Das hätte ich ihnen auch so sagen können"antwortete Miriams und Leas Mutter. Lea kletterte vom Tisch und ging in die Küche und fand Miriam:"Miri hab dich"sagte sie. "Oh man"sagte Miri und ging zu Lea.Die beiden suchten zusammen. Währendessen "Wann finden die uns denn?"fragte Phineas. "Keine Ahnung"antwortete Isabella,"Das wird langsam Langweilig".Isabella machte langsam ein gelangweilten Ausdruck. "Gut,wir haben wenigstens ein gutes Versteck,und wir können froh sein das wir uns zusammen Versteckt haben"sagte Phineas und versuchte die Isabella die Langeweile zu nehmen. "Stimmt,ich bin auch froh das wir zu zweit sind"sagte Isabella aufgeheitert,"Du weist einfach wie man mich Aufheitern kann"sagte Isabella,und Phineas war froh das es so dunkel war,weil er rot im Gesicht wurde. "Tja was soll ich sagen,ich kenne dich einfach zu gut"antwortete Phineas mit einem Lächeln. "Haben euch"sagte Lea plötzlich. Ein kurzes:"Ahh"kam von Phineas und Isabella. "Man habt ihr uns erschreckt"sagte Phineas. "Phineas kommst du es ist schon spät"rief seine Mutter. "Ja wir sind hier,wir müssen uns aber noch wieder in unsere normale größe machen"sagte Phineas der auf den Tisch geklettert ist. "Wow,langsam glaube ich Candace hatte die ganze Zeit recht mit den Erfindungen"sagte seine Mutter,"Dann mach dich mal schnell wieder groß" "Okay,könnte aber eine weile dauern,weil wir noch die Treppe rauf müssen"sagte Phineas. "Warte ich trage euch einfach hoch"sagte Miriams und Leas Mutter. "Danke"sagten die 4 Kinder. Sie trug sie hoch und die Kinder hielten die eine Kugel fest,und dann kamen sie in ihre ursprüngliche größe. "Bye"sagten Phineas und Isabella. "Bye"sagten Miriam und Lea. Phineas,Isabella und Linda gingen. "Das was Spaßig"sagte Miriam. "Kommt ich mach euch Abendessen"sagte ihre Mutter. Am Abend gingen sie ins Bett. 2 kluge Mädchen 5 2 kluge Mädchen 3 Chapter 3 (English) It's been already 2 days where Miriam and Leah moved to Danville sind.Heute was a rainy day and Miriam and Leah sat in Miriam's room and used the time to draw new blueprints. Suddenly, it rang and Miriam and Leah's mother opened the door. "Oh hey Phineas Miriam and Leah are in Miriam's room and who's your little friend," asked Miriam and Leah's mother. "This is Isabella she lives across terrible from here," said Phineas. "Hey," said Isabella. Phineas and Isabella went up and knocked on the door. From inside comes a faint: Herrein "by Miriam. Phineas opened the door and said "Hey" and it also said Isabella. "Hey," said Miriam and Leah. "What are you doing?" Asked Isabella "We draw plans and listening to music.." Lea said. "Done," said Miriam. "What can we do?" Asked Isabella. "As if it were to hide," said Lea. "To play the house is far too small to hide," said Miriam, "Although, the house is indeed not too small, we are simply too great." Miriam and Leah's mother came in: "And what you will do with such a weather?" She asked. "We want to hide games," said Isabella. "If the house is not too small to Verstäcken to games," asked her mother. "Now the problem is not that the house is too small, but we are too high," said Phineas. "Aha naja much fun," said her mother. "We should build a Schrumpfmaschiene for us to shrink, then we can play" said Miriam. "Great idea," said Lea. After an hour they were ready and did they shrink the sich.Bevor Phineas went on: "Come on let's shrinking" was "I would not do before Mom yet humble way," said Miriam, "I'll be back" Miriam went down and saw Mrs FlynnFletsche there. "Hey Mrs FlynnFletscher" said Miri. "Hey Miriam," she greeted back. "Mom, I just wanted to say that you now have to be a bit cautious because we're now hiding, aand because the house is too small, we have built a Schrumpfmaschiene okay," asked Miriam. "Okay," her mother said, "Thank you told us modest." "Please, I just did not feel good if I say modest," said Miriam, and went back up. "Okay modest've said," Miriam said. "Okay," said Phineas and Isabella gleichzeitig.Dann contracted it himself: "Okay, who's counting first?" Said Lea. "He who asks" said Miriam. "Okay, I count," said Lea. Lea began to count and Miriam verstäkte in the kitchen, Phineas and Isabella verstäckten both under Sofa.Lea came down the stairs geklettert.Oben they had already looked through all gesucht.Sie on the living room table, and said briefly: "Hello" and further investigated. "Wow, she was not lying when she said that they are shrinking," said Linda erstaund. "I would have them can say so," replied Miriam and Leah's mother. Lea climbed off the table and went into the kitchen and found Miriam "Miri love you," she said. "Oh man," said Miri and went to Lea.Die two studied together. Meanwhile "When we find it?" Said Phineas. "No idea," said Isabella, "This will slow boring." Isabella was slowly bored expression. "Well, we at least have a good hiding place, and we can be glad that we have partnered Hidden" said Phineas and Isabella tried to take the boredom. "Yeah, I'm glad we're together," said Isabella cheered, "You know just like one I can downers" said Isabella, un Phineas was glad it was so dark because he was red in the face. "Well what can I say, I know you too good" Phineas replied with a smile. "Have you" Lea said suddenly. A short "Ahh" came from Phineas and Isabella. "You've frightened her to us," said Phineas. "Phineas you come it's late," cried his mother. "Yes, we are here, we still need to make back in our normal size," said Phineas is climbed on the table. "Wow, think slowly I had Candace reht all the time with the inventions," his mother said, "Then make up time quickly in size" "Okay, but could take a while because we still need the stairs," said Phineas. "Wait, I command you just high," said Miriam and Leah's mother. "Thanks," said the four children. She carried high and the children were holding a ball, and then they came in their original size. "Bye," said Phineas and Isabella. "Bye," said Miriam and Leah. Phineas, Isabella and Linda went. "The very fun," said Miriam. "If I make you dinner," her mother said. In the evening they went to bed. Kategorie:Fan Geschichten Kategorie:Gescjichten von -Miri-